Suki
by WiggleWorm
Summary: “Hello, I’m Itachi and I’m very glad your going to be my wife.” ItachiXOC
1. My name is Suki

Itachi sat with a big steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of him. It was just getting light out and he was the second person awake, the first being his father. His father came into the kitchen and sat across from 15-year-old Itachi not bothering to get his breakfast quiet yet. Itachi looked up at him through his bangs, his oatmeal filled spoon in mid-way to his mouth. He put the spoon back into the bowl and looked at his father.

"Itachi?" His father said once Itachi was sitting up right looking at him.

"Yes?" He looked at him emotionless.

"As you know, marriages are planned in this clan in order to keep the Sharningun(I spelt that wrong didn't I?) pure and at it's full potential."

"Yes." He knew where this was going.

"So tonight you and I will be having dinner with your future bride and in-laws. Your sharp and don't forget your manners. You have no training today." His father's eyes never wavered from Itachi's "Understand?"

"…Yes." Itachi waited until his father was out of the room before resuming with his meal. On the inside he was screaming and kicked down walls and tearing everything to shreds.

'Marriage!?!? I don't want to be married!!! What if I don't like her? What if she doesn't like me? What if we don't like each other???

What if we fall in love…?'

Itachi looked down at his now empty bowl. 'What if we fall in love?'

He pushed the thought out of his head, Sasuke waltzed in tiredly then. Itachi got him out a bowl and poured him some oatmeal.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi. They were both on the back porch, Itachi had a book in hand and Sasuke had paper and some crayons.

"Yes?" Itachi didn't look away from his book.

"Will you help me train today?"

"I can't today."

"Whyyy nooooot??? You never have time!" Sasuke pouted.

Itachi put his book down and looked at Sasuke. His bottom lip jutted out cutely and he had his little arms crossed. Itachi smiled and pinched his cheek.

"I have an important dinner tonight, that's why." Itachi kept smiling even when sasuke pulled away and grumbled.

Itachi got out his dress pants and best button up shirt. He found his only pair of dress shoes in the back of his closet and was currently brushing out his long hair.

Sasuke peeked in when Itachi was having trouble with a certain snarl that would come out of his hair. "Nii-san, Where are you going?"

"Too my ow!(he got the snarl out) Special dinner."

"Why is it special?"

Itachi turned to look at him "Because I'm meeting someone special."

He reached over to his button up shirt and slid out of his ratty old t-shirt that he only wore around the house. Sasuke plopped onto Itachi's bed and watched fasinated. He's never been to an important dinner before, it sounded exciting! Itachi then slipped into his pants and socks, then tugged on his shoes. They were a little tight. It's been a while since he's had to dress up for anything.

"We'll be back late." Fugaku said to his mother.

"Have fun!" She smiled aqnd kissed Itachi on his forehead.

"Good luck." She whispered to him, She waved them goodbye on the doorstep with a little Sasuke at her side.

Itachi waved to them then turned around just to be met with silence. The girl and her family lived on the other side of the compound. It wasn't that bad of a walk, just the tense silence between the two Uchiha's made it seem longer than it really was.

"Now remember your manners." His father seethed to him before they rung the door bell.

The girl's name was Suki Uchiha. She was a short, healthy girl with laugh lines and unusually bright eyes for a Uchiha. From the first minute he heard her he could tell she was smart. She made witty comments in a conversation and laughed at all of the appropriate times.

His father and her parents moved to the living room and sent Suki and Itachi out onto the back porch. Itachi leaned against the house while she climbed onto the railing. For such a short person she could easily climb. Itachi was a full head and a half taller than her. He was surprised to learn that she was only a year younger than he.

"So… nice night." She started with small talk.

Itachi only nodded.

She sighed and Itachi knew she was about to break to ice.

"Look" She said " I know this is arranged but maybe it could work out. You seem like an okay guy." Itachi smirked at this.

"So let's start casual." She jumped from the porch and walked over to him. "Hello, I'm Suki." She held out her hand to him.

Itachi looked down at her hand before taking it firmly in his and he looked into her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Itachi and I'm very glad your going to be my wife." Suki immediately light up and smiled.

'I can deal with this.' Itachi thought.


	2. What Now?

"Suki! Suki wake up!" Suki's mother was banging on Suki's bedroom door.

She waited a few seconds but heard nothing from the other side. She slid open the door and walked over to the bed.

"Suki, it's time to wake up."

…..silence….

"Suki it's ti-" When she reached down to shake her daughter awake she was met with a mound of blankets.

"**SUKI!!!!!"**

XxXxXxX

It was a warm summer morning, the grass was still wet with dew and the sun was just peaking up when Suki opened her window that morning. She slipped into her sundress and scaled out the window. It was just too nice to be inside.

She ran into the heart of the compound and made her way through the bustle. Everyone she encountered gave her a nod and a little hello as they made their way though the morning. Suki forgot her shoes and stepped on a pebble every now and then but she brushed it off immediately.

Suki circled back to her house before long. Hoping to Kami that her mother didn't try to wake her that morning, she leisured back home.

XxXxXxX

When Suki opened to front door she was met by a very angry mother.

"Where were you?" Her mother seethed.

"On a walk?" Suki hoped that was a good answer.

Her mother gave a loud sigh and calmed down. "Suki, do you remember what today is?"

"June 8th."

"Yes, what are we doing today?" Her mother leaned against the hallway wall.

Suki looked down in thought then shrugged her shoulders honestly unknowingly.

"You meet your husband today." She folded her arms over her chest.

"oh…" Suki slouched in disappointment.

"Come on you need to get ready."

XxXxXxX

(sorry but I'm skipping to the porch scene)

"Look" She said " I know this is arranged but maybe it could work out. You seem like an okay guy." Itachi smirked at this.

"So let's start casual." She jumped from the porch and walked over to him. "Hello, I'm Suki." She held out her hand to him.

Itachi looked down at her hand before taking it firmly in his and he looked into her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Itachi and I'm very glad your going to be my wife." Suki immediately light up and smiled.

"Well I guess this is a good start." Itachi still held her hand.

Suki unclasped Itachi's hand. "So what now?" Suki asked

"I'm not really sure." Itachi rubbed the back of his head. "I'm mean it's gonna be a while until our actual wedding so we've got time to, I don't know."

"Well maybe we should get to know each other?" Suki jumped onto the railing again.

"That sounds good." Itachi stepped forward and leaned against the railing next to Suki.


End file.
